


Split Snippets

by CupOfGenderfluid



Category: Split (2016), Split (2017), Split Movie
Genre: Bar, Dennis mostly only cares about Patricia, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Hedwig gets drunk, Hedwig leaves home, Hedwig subconciously considers Patricia and Dennis as his parental figures, M/M, Or at least treats/respects them as such, Patricia disiplines Hedwig, Snippets, Tags may change as more chapters are added, night out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfGenderfluid/pseuds/CupOfGenderfluid
Summary: Just a place to dump all my little headcanons and ideas based off the movie Split.These snippets may or may not correlate to each other, some may have a variety of ships or implied ships.The main headcanons I have here are:-Hedwig is codependent on Patricia and Dennis-Dennis doesn't generally like any of the other personalities besides Patricia, and tolerates Hedwig-Even if someone has the light, the other personalities can have minor influences on their actions (or minor impulses)-Barry is gay





	1. Thank You , Dennis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not claim to be an expert on DID, all my work is all fiction and not meant to b taken seriously. As someone who has a close friend who has DID, I am simply basing the content off my experiences, the movie and my fictional vision of the characters.

Its another evening and Patricia took the light, she took over after Dennis had finished washing the dishes which were soiled from today's breakfast which Hedwig had messily gobbled up. She walked off to the office room where she strode over to the clothing rack, brushing her delicate fingers over the selection of clothes until she reached hers. She flipped through a variety of outfits until she chose one. She was feeling blue, so she pulled on a cream coloured turtle neck and threw on a baby blue shrug over her shoulders. She finished off the look with a breezy skirt and stocking for modesty. She turned to the full body mirror to look herself over, clasping a long silver necklace around her neck and padded it down against her chest. She smiled contently until she looked at her reflection.

It never really bothered her much, her being modest and humble in nature and usually felt like she had better things to worry about than her appearance but today was one of those days when she just didn't feel right. She may have felt like a delicate flower with her graceful strides, flowing clothing and gentle touch and voice, but the mirror didn't reflect that. She looked in the mirror and saw the face of a man, granted it was the man she wants nothing more than to protect, but never the less a face of a man which didn't suit her. His strong jaw line wasn't the smooth feminine curve that she had when around the others in the system. Her hands were big and calloused, not dainty and smooth to the touch like the ones shes familiar with. And of course her shoulder length flowing locks were replaced by a done at home shaved cut. 

She didn't let it get her down too much though, she turned her eyes away from the mirror and walked off again to find her sets of candles and aroma therapy kits which helped sooth her. She would often sit in one room in particular which she never allowed any of the other identities to invade, it was her place of peace and she didn't need someone to mess with it, not even Dennis whom she knew wouldn't dare make a mess of it. She lit a few candles and sat down on her mat, she had taken up meditation many years ago and it really helped her clear her thoughts and help her be less tense and easily agitated.

~~~

"I think Ms Patricia is upset, ect." noted Hedwig who sat next to Dennis in the circle of chairs. The circle was around a single chair in the middle which Patricia currently occupied as she had the light. The other chairs in the circle were also filled by the other identities whom discussed amongst themselves, mostly about who's turn it would be next to take the light and what their plans were for when they got their turn.

"What makes you say that?" asked Dennis who still wore his usual hard look, arms crossed tightly over his chest as he generally look in front of him, only shifting his gaze every once and a while whenever something caught his attention.

"I dunno." replied Hedwig who shrugged. He wasn't quite sure what gave him the feeling that Patricia was at unease, suppose it was instinctual. Children after all did have the tendency to pick up on the emotions and auras other people radiated, especially when it came to parental figures which Hedwig unknowingly felt for Patricia. It was obvious to the other personalities who were clearly able to see his co-dependance on both Patricia and Dennis and especially his longing to impress Patricia. 

Dennis tried to dismiss Hedwig's concern, thinking he was just talking for the sake of talking, which wasn't unusual and it wasn't like Hedwig was the most reliable for information. However, the longer Dennis looked at Patricia's stiff form sitting the center chair, the more he was able to pick up on her body language which agreed with Hedwig's inquiry. He mentally noted to keep an eye on her and possibly ask her whats bothering her if he felt it necessary. 

~~~

The same observations have been noted by Hedwig and even a few others every so often whenever Patricia took the light. Dennis felt rather annoyed by it all, not so much when Hedwig pointed out the discomfort in Patricia's form, but when the others did. He didn't quite like the others; thinking they were never to be as essential as himself or ever truly understand him or his way of functioning. The only one he could truly connect to and find some commonalities with was Patricia, and in a long stretch, Hedwig. That being said, he claimed it his duty to end this at once.

Dennis took the light after patiently waiting to have his turn granted to him. He went to the clothing rack and shrugged on a well fitted, dark button up shirt and adjusted his glasses to his face between grabbing his coat and leaving and going on a little mission to find things that would hopefully calm Patricia's nerves. His first stop was jewelery shop he was drawn to, the walked along side the glass cases of accessories which varied in silver, diamonds and gold. He had to check his wallet to see his budget, he wouldn't be able to afford anything too over the top, but Patricia was never one to be too flashy with her jewelery, something elegant and simple would fit her nicely.

"May I help you?" An older woman interrupted his train of thought, making Dennis look up to meet her eyes. "Something for the wife?"

Dennis darted his tongue out to quickly lick his bottom lip before thinking of something to say. "Not exactly. But a woman, non the less." he elaborated.

"Oh. Mother?" she asked.

Dennis found her a bit intrusive but he didn't let himself get annoyed. "No."

The woman finally backed off a bit and nodded. " Alright, is there anything in particular you were looking for? What's her style?" she asked professionally.  
"Something simple, silver would be nice. She likes necklaces." replied Dennis who brought his attention back to the glass cases, he looked mostly looking at the pendents. 

The woman nodded and looked along with him. They spent a well spent 10 minutes just discussing different necklaces until Dennis found one he thought would be perfect for Patricia; of course he found it, no on knew her better than him after all. It was a simple silver amber pendant which he thought captured both the fire and classy nature she had. It was a fair price and he got it packaged safely in a box. 

His second stop was a local flower shop, he's precise eyes scanned over the variety of flowers, each bouquet the same yet different. He chose one that was full and vibrant with a gentle scent that wasn't artificially enhanced. He thought this would be enough, flowers and a necklace was not only pricey but he knew Patricia wasn't too materialistic. She would have appreciated the thought alone. But as he made his way down the side walk, past all the strip malls and and boutiques, one thing in particular caught his eye and he wasn't quite sure why, but he could feel something inside him draw him closer to it, probably one of the other personalities influencing him again. This happened sometimes, it's been more than a few occasions where he would buy groceries only to suddenly feel the urge to buy that new colourful toy in the kids isle. 

He entered the store, surprised to find it being a wig shop. The place displayed well styled wigs, extensions, hair products and more which Dennis had little to no comprehension of. He seemed a bit lost and out of place but he browsed anyhow. He ran his fingers through synthetic and real hair. He checked price tags which were alarmingly pricey and checked descriptions; what temperature they could handle, recommended tips for care and use. He continued to look around until he ran his fingers through a particularly soft one. It was shoulder length, a rich brown with a bit of wave to it much like Patricia's true form. It was perfect and he bought it without a second thought. 

He made a B line for home, needing to get home to put the flowers in some water.

~~~

Patricia took the light again later that night to do her nightly calming rituals. She had her turn after Jade who needed to take her insulin shots as well as record her daily log. Patricia never approved of Jade's sense of style, thinking it was too revealing for her taste. She went to her rack and selected another outfit for the evening when she noticed a gift bag hanging off of one of her hangers. She didn't remember having anything of the sort there so he curiously took it and peered inside. She was confused at first but soon came to understand when she pulled out its contents. She brushed her delicate fingers through it and was speechless. She quickly picked an outfit and pulled it on before stepping in front of the mirror and carefully slipping on the wig. She brushed her fingers through it so it flowed and framed her face just right and she couldn't help but smile and her chest warm. It was foolish how such a simple thing could lighten her unreasonably awful mood she's been having. She wondered who would have done such a thing, she had ideas but she couldn't be certain. She made her way to her private room where her second and third gift rested at the door step, her bouquet of flowers sat in a vase of fresh water and the necklace in its box was tied to the neck. Her chest felt warm and tight like a hug as she took the necklace out and carefully clasped it around her neck, patting it down against her chest contently before picking up the vase so she could bring the flowers inside. "Thank you, Dennis." she said gently.


	2. Hedwig's a Big Boy Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hedwig is tired of being coped up at home all the time with all these limits and restriction on what he can and cannot do. He's 9 years old, going on 10, he's a big boy now and should be able to have fun like the other adults. He'll show everyone that he can survive out in the city by himself without them telling him what to do.

Hedwig was over joyed when he found out about his new hidden gift of being able to take the light whenever he pleased. He was free to do whatever he wanted, it was like any child's dream. He could eat what he wanted and stay up as late as he wanted, granted the others don't bully him into giving up the light for them to have a turn and usually Hedwig tried his best to be fair, that being his childish nature. When he was allowed to have the light for an extended amount of time, he spent most of it dancing in his room, drawing and eating lots of sweets and junk food which he often nagged the others to buy whenever one of them would go out for groceries. Patricia however had most off the sweets locked up in a cupboard so he couldn't over indulge.

Hedwig also spent a lot of his time taking care of his two pet mice, he enjoyed watching them run around on their wheel and talking to them. "Ms Patricia got mad at me again." He said. "She found out I found the key to the cookie cupboard and she told me I tricked her, ect." He continued to his pets who just continued to mind their own business. "So she got a new lock. Maybe next time I should try not to eat too much, then she won't notice as much." He went on. One of the mice stopped for a moment and looked to him before continuing to run on its wheel. Hedwig let out a soft sigh. "I wish you could talk." he said and shuffled over to dig out the walkie talkie he had stolen from Dennis. He turned it on and set it down on his dresser so he could listen to the unknown people on the other end. "Anything interesting for me today?" he asked optimistically to the device, knowing that they wouldn't be able to hear him.

The conversation was disappointingly not at all exciting. The people on the other end had the occasional small talk, and made plans for the weekend. This weekend they planned to hit up that new bar that opened up a few streets down, apparently there was going to be a live performance. They seemed pretty hyped about drinking and singing and dancing. Hedwig kind of wished he could join in. He decided to turn off the walkie talkie after a bit of dead silence in the conversations. He stuffed the walkie talkie away into a safe hiding spot and went to lay on his bed. "It's boring down here." He complained to himself. "Maybe Jade will bring me another Kanye West album next time she goes out." He said as he glanced over to his old stereo. It got rather lonesome, being the youngest of the personalities with the next being Jade who was in her teens, Hedwig didn't have many play mates and Hedwig wasn't allowed to leave home, the others forbid it.

The others always worried about the time Hedwig would try to leave home when he had the light, they were worried about what he would do or say. Though they were all confident he wouldn't do such a thing, they all figured if Hedwig got lost of scared, he would give the light to one of them so they could fix his mess. But he has never attempted to leave home, so everyone forgot to worry. As Hedwig stared up at his ceiling and contemplated on giving someone else a turn to take the light, he came to a decision. "Hey, maybe I can go with them. I'm a big boy now. I'm practically 10, 2 numbers!" he said to himself proudly. "Yes. I can go tonight and no one has to know, I'll just have to be sure not to be gone long, ect." he added as a plan. He felt the others wanting to take their turn so he sighed and let the next person take their turn.

~~~

Hedwig made sure to remember that the people on the walkie talkie said they would be there for 6:30, he didn't plan on meeting up with them, he knew that would be weird, but he did figure that that must have been the time for the live performance and he didn't want to miss that. He periodically would ask the other personalities, mostly Dennis, what time it was to the point where Dennis was starting to get impatient with him. "Why do you need to know the time so much? Got somewhere to be?" asked Dennis with a hard frown and a stern look, trying to figure out the younger alter.

"N-No way." denied Hedwig. "It's just.." he tried to think of a good excuse that Dennis would believe. "There's a radio station on my stereo that tells stories and there's gonna be a really cool one at 6:30." He said, trying not to trip over his words.

"Since when did you figure out how to change the settings on your stereo?" questioned, Dennis.

Hedwig tried not to pale at all the questions. "I was just messing with it... ect." He replied quickly.

Dennis paused and just stared down hauntingly at Hedwig which made the younger seem even smaller than he already did. Dennis broke the stare with a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If you keep messing with the stereo you might break it. Those things are not cheap." He warned.

Hedwig let out the breath he was unaware he was holding and he nodded. "I know, I know." he said. "I think I have it figured out now. I'm a big boy." he stated.

Dennis just huffed and looked back off into the distance, away from Hedwig.

~~~

It was 6:20 when Hedwig took the light again, that meant 10 minutes to get to thsi bar which he soon realized he didn't even know where it was. He didn't know where anything was for that matter. Leaving home would be a whole new world to him and he was a bit excited but also very nervous about that. But he was determined to show everyone what a big boy he was and that he would be able to go out and come back without any problem, and maybe then the others would stop treating him like a baby. He went to the office room and picked out his jacket and some red socks. He wasn't sure how cold it was going to be so he went and borrowed Barry's hat, he was sure he wouldn't mind. He also got the keys that were hidden under it and then left.

The closer he made it to the door, the more his heart pounded. It wasn't like he's never been outside, he's obviously been out to meet Dr Fletcher, but even then he was only allowed to take the light after they were safely in her office, which wasn't that fun. He pushed over the last door and then he was officially outside. The air was cool and made him want to bundle up a little more, but he didn't feel like going back now so he just kept walking and was sure that he woul adjust to the cold soon enough, which he did.

He walked down the side walk as cars zipped passed and would scare him a bit, especially as the big trucks zoomed by and he could feel the rush of air as they passed him, he knew they wouldn't hit him, but his instincts had him on edge the whole time until he was able to walk down a less busy street. He had no idea where he was going, but he had taken a note pad with him and his favorite black crayon and tried to make a map for himself so he would be able to find his way home. nearly an hour had passed and Hedwig started to panic, thinking he might have missed the performance. By then he was surrounded by strip malls, and people passed him without a second thought. He was feeling like both a big boy because the other adults didn't seem to question why a kid was by himself, but at the same time he was still very nervous about not knowing what to do next. A part of him told him it was time to go home, but the other told him he couldn't pussy out now. No one will take him seriously if he gave up.

"Hey, you lost, mate?" asked a man, who noticed the lost look in Hedwig's eye.

Hedwig jumped a bit, taking off guard by the sudden voice directed to him. "O-Oh no. I know where I'm going." he said and straightened his posture confidently, "Or eh..." he second guessed himself, since he knew it wasn't good to fib. "Well, actually yeah. I'm a bit lost. Do you know where the bar is? The one with the music and the dancing and the performer, ect?" He asked, struggling to describe what bar exactly he was trying to get to.

The man looked confused. "That sounds like just about all of them." he replied, but he thought. "Well, the closest one here is down that way, pass 2 streets, then turn right and there should be one called McSweenies." He directed, pointing in the direction he would have to go.

Hedwig lit up a bit. "Oh thank you! I knew I was on the right track. " he said and already started to dash off. "Thank you, ect!" he called, trying to be polite, as he ran off.

Hedwig made it to McSweenie's in no time and when he ended, the place was all light up and roaring with people and music. It was so thrilling and he didn't know what to do first. He was nudged out of the way by a drunk couple who were trying to leave and Hedwig stepped out of the way of the door bu not without giving them a frown at how rude they where for not even saying sorry. He noticed as other people came in, many of them went to find a seat or went to sit at the bar and ask for drinks. Hedwig was determined to blend in so he tried to do the same. He walked up tot he bar and took an empty stool. He noticed a group of young adults having to show ID before ordering to prove they were 21, and Hedwig had a moment of panic, he wasn't sure if he had any ID and if the others did he wouldn't know what to show or what to say. But he had o think fast because a bartender, a rather pretty bartender, came up to him. "What can I get you, sweets?" She asked him. Hedwig blinked at her a few times, not sure what to say, and frankly a bit distracted by her low cut shirt to really think straight. 

"Hey buddy, eyes up here. What can I get you? Food, drink?" she asked, clearly used to it, but never the less a bit annoyed. 

Hedwig felt bad, and his cheeks tinted pink before looking up at the menu. "U-Um, what would you get?" he asked her, to which she responded with, "Um the nachos are good here, and our house's specialty beverage is always popular." She said. 

"I'll take that!" said Hedwig without hesitation, really just wanting this conversation to end. 

The bartender nodded. "Coming right up." She said before turning to leave.  
"W-Wait, don't you need to see my card, ect?" blurted Hedwig.

She raised a well groomed eyebrow and looked him over. "Sorry, sweets, I'm pretty sure its safe to assume you're older than 21." She said and walked off.

Hedwig was shocked by this and he couldn't help but smile like a dork and look around him. He looked to the guy sitting next to him. "Did you hear that? She said I look older than 21! Wow! I really am a big boy now." He said proudly. The man just gave him a confused look and shrugged him off, "I think you're drunk already." He said before returning to his own conversation, leaving Hedwig a bit confused but still didn't let it ruin his mood. Once his order arrived, he was asked to pay. He check his pockets, he didn't bring any money with him and he panicked a bit. He tried to scramble and figure out what to do, feeling the pressure on him, but his attention was caught by a lady telling the bartender to put her order on her tab and he noticed she didn't pay. "J-Just put it on my tab." He said to the bartender with a hopeful look. She let it slide, sure that h even had a tab, thinking he was already drunk and that he would be doing this all night. Hedwig let out a big sigh of relief and tried to calm his nerves by stuffing his face with nachos.  
When he took a drink, it caught him off guard. It looked fruity and pretty with lots of vibrant colours, he was sure it would taste just as yummy as it looked. But instead he was assaulted by a burning sensation as his big gulp ran down his throat. It made him cough and he was very confused about what happened. A person beside him laugh and nodded. "Hey, take it easy, it's strong." He tipped. Hedwig nodded and even though he didn't want to drink it anymore, he felt the need not to waste, nor not to embarrass himself in front of everyone. So he continued to take small sips. However, by the end of, he was starting to feel the alcohol take affect and his mind was swimming and it felt so good. 

Four drinks and 2 plates of nachos later, he was causing a scene with his awfully drunk dancing and in general disturbing the piece by asking various girls if he could kiss them which did not sit well with them. It wasn't until he was throwing a tantrum at one girl that a security guard came to escort him out of the bar and call him a cab. By then, the other alters were very aware of what Hedwig was doing, they could feel Kevin's body was intoxicated and they could sense Hedwig's confusion. Many of them demanded to take over, but Hedwig couldn't or wouldn't listen to them until he got into the cab and the cab driver asked him where he needed to go. Hedwig tried to hand himm his make shift map, and the cab driver was getting very impatient with him to the point here Hedwig, being being able to think straight, confused and slightly scared, didn't know what to do. Dennis demanded for the light and Hedwig, being able to sense his anger over the rest, him being the biggest (excluding the Beast) of the them, quickly gave it to him.

Dennis was greeted with a pounding headache and a brain that couldn't keep on track. He tried to think though and he finally was able to muster out the address of where they needed to go, and to which the cabbie driver asked him if he was sure, since the zoo was closed at this time. "Yes. Yes. I'm sure. just take me there." He snapped and the cabbie driver just rolled his eyes and thought to hell with him, and drove off. It's safe to assume that the others kept a closer eye on Hedwig and that Patricia was more than a little displeased by his actions.


End file.
